Super Smash Bros Subspace Emissary Super Smash Bros 4
Super Smash Bros Subspace Emissary for Super Smash Bros 4 This campaign of super smash bros 4 is a remake to Subspace Emissary in Brawl but it is new & improved & in the style of super smash bros 4 Trophified Characters in Subspace Part 1 * The Villager (in Stage 1) * Samus (in Stage 1) * Falco (in Secret room 1) * Pit (in Secret room 1) * Alph (in Secret room 1) * Pac Man (in Secret room 1) * Tails (in Stage 2) * Toad (in Stage 3) * Rosalina & Luma (in Stage 3) * Jigglypuff (in Stage 3) * Pokemon Trainer (in Secret room 2) * Pikachu (in Secret Room 2) * Marth (in Stage 3) * Ike (in Stage 3) * Fox (in Secret room 3) * Olimar (in Secret room 3) * Mr Game & Watch (in Stage 3) * The Waddle Dee Prince (in Stage 4) * Captain Falcon (in Stage 4) * Megaman (in Stage 5) Trophified Characters in Subspace Part 2 * Peach (in Stage 1) * Zelda (in Stage 1) * Louie (in Secret Room 1) * The Ice Climbers (in Secret Room 1) * Toadette (in Stage 1) * Brittany (in Stage 2) * Link (in Stage 2) * Yoshi (in Stage 2) * Mewtwo (in Stage 2) * Charlie (in Secret room 2) * Wolf (in Stage 2) * R.O.B (in Stage 2) * Sonic (in Stage 3) * Duck Hunt Dog (in Stage 3) * Snake (in Stage 3) * Little Mac (in Stage 3) Enemy Encyclopedia You can find and seek out your foes and inform them bonus level characters to fight bonus level characters to fight * Toon Link * Roy * Corrin * Lucina * Robin * Shulk * Ryu * Bayonetta * Dr Mario * Wii Fit Trainer * Cloud bonus level taking place in * Pirate Ship (Toon Link appears in) * Castle Siege (Roy & Corrin appear in) * Coliseum (Lucina & Robin appear in) * Gaur Plain (Shulk appears in) * Suzaku Castle (Ryu appears in) * Umbra Clock Tower (Bayonetta appears in) * Flat Zone X (Dr Mario appears in) * Wii Fit Studio (Wii Fit Trainer appears in) * Midgar (Where Cloud appears in) where to find the doors that lead to the bonus levels * Pirate ship door (appears in the forest part 1) * Castle Siege door (appears in the battlefield fortress part 1) * Coliseum door (appears in the swamp part 1) * Guar Plain door (appears in the plain part 1) * Suzaku Castle door (appears in the ruins) * Umbra Clock Tower door (appears in battleship halberd interior) * Flat Zone X door (appears in the subspace bomb factory part 2) * Wii Fit Studio door (appears in outside the ancient ruins) * Midgar (appears in The Mountain Base) The Great Maze The Great Maze is one of the last levels in Subspace Emissary in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros 4 Original Soundtrack The Music is heard in many levels or cutscenes Trivia * The Master Core in this new subspace emissary is a transformation of The Giga Bowser instead of Master Hand & Crazy Hand this time * The Master Core was created by Tabuu * The Alloys are Tabuu's creations too * The Alloys control the primids * The Shadow formation of The Master Core in subspace emissary was the 1st formation * The Sword formation of the Master Core in subspace emissary was the 2nd formation * The Beast formation of The Master Core in subspace emissary was the 3rd formation * The Giant formation of The Master Core in subspace emissary was the 4th formation * The Fortress formation of The Master Core in subspace emissary was the final transformation * The core's original form was just the core but there was a subspace army logo on the core instead of a smasher logo * Lucas & The Pokemon Trainer can't fight Wario alone in the ruins they'll need Meta Knight * Marth was accused for attacking the young boy Ness when Meta Knight attacked * Meta Knight discovers the King Dedede stole from Wario * After King Dedede knocked out Luigi the bang was replaced with a hit but not a smasher nor a subspace leader * Lucario from the previous subspace emissary was still there but not a smasher he was replaced by Lucas & Little Mac * Snake,Wolf & The Ice Climbers have returned * This Subspace Emissary won't be released for the Nintendo 3Ds it will be released for the Wii U * The Adventure Mode in the Nintendo 3Ds is similar to the one in Super Smash Bros Melee * Like The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros Brawl The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros 4 appears in the solo mode next to the Classic Mode * Special Orders is now placed in the stadium mode * Boss Battle orders is in the stadium mode in brawl * Waluigi wore a Warioware Biker Outfit like Wario but it's in a different color